Aí brisingr Hjareya Hearts afire
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Jamie and Axel have been friends since they were kids at school. Axel moves away and Jamie deals with the pain of not having her best friend. Note :the orgnaial copy has pictures which are missing from ch 4 and 8
1. Childhood Dreams

Aí brisingr Hjareya

Ch.1 Childhood Dreams

Two five year old kids were sitting out on the stone wall of their school at recesses talking. The first was a little boy with long red hair and bright green eyes. His best friend was the little girl with black hair and red eyes. The red haired boy said "Jamie let's stay friends when we're big." Jamie said "You bet Lea!" the bell rang.

It was fifth grade and the two eleven year old friends had survived one last year at the elementary school. They swore to each other to be together all through school. They walked home only to find a odd sight at Lea's home. A For sell sign in his lawn. His mom was waiting for them. She said "Lea honey your dad got a new job, out of country and were moving he agreed to let you finish elementary school."

Lea was crushed he looked at Jamie who was sad but said "It's for the better right. Oh by the way... can borrow him for awhile Mrs. Galenedel?" Mrs. Galenedel said "Well it was agreed he was to spend one last night with his friend. Go on you two and behave you hear me?" They both said "Yes"

Jamie took Lea to her uncle Bonezs armory shop and saw the grizzled man turn and say "Ah Jamie and Lea. Why the long faces?" Jamie sighed and said "Lea's moving and remember what you promised him?" Bonezs smiled and said "Ah yes, the Chakarams. Here you are young man. Now this normally would have been given to you on your 16th birthday but we won't see you. So here take good care of them. Lea smiled never forgetting his best friend Jamie...


	2. Missing You

Ch.2 Missing You

It was ninth grade for Jamie and she started a new school in a new town. She had been told that Lea joined a gang and was dead. Jamie had been heart broken that her best friend would be dead. She had recovered his Chakarams that her uncle had given him and kept them in her room. She had hoped to start theses challenges with him.

It was ninth grade for lea and he was stressed. He missed his old friend Jamie. He hated the choice he had made to live with Isa. Lea had to write a poem for English. He decided to write a love poem.

_ The fair maiden you are now specks to me in my dreams. The choices I have made that keep us worlds apart. My grief, and my self hate is what fuel my desire to return to your arms and never to leave you again. My fair maiden that I have known all my life I would give anything to return to you. I miss you so much my heart is heavy with grief. I have made wrong choices and have forgotten what your friendship meant to me. _

He got an A on this poem. Isa said he'd gone soft. But Lea would love Jamie and it was his strongest memory...


	3. Mental Break Down

Ch.3 Mental Break Down

One year later Axel returned home after a year of trouble and relation that he needed to return to his beloved. He though she was gone and lost it. He needed help. He checked in to a mental hospital. There he learned the truth. He lost it so bad that he had to be placed into solitary confinement. There due to a mix up, he saw her. His beloved Jamie sitting the corner rocking back and forth.

In that instant he calmed and coaxed Jamie out of the corner. She recognized his voice. She dull red eyes seemed to lit with fire. The color came back to her face and she began to make sounds. She hadn't talked in forever. She cuddled into Axel's arms and cried. He cried as well he missed her. Then he heard Jamie's timid voice ask "What are you doing here?" he said "I had a mental break down and checked myself in." Jamie said "Good for you."

Since that day Jamie and Axel made drastic progress in their recovery. Axel really helped Jamie out by rewriting his poem and giving it to her. They also wrote a contract of their love and they both singed. Within a few days of that they were free to go...


	4. New Lives

Ch. 4 New Lives

Jamie and Axel walked toward Jamie's new car. It was a nice Z-line series with AI and Nava computer. Jamie got into the driver's seat and Axel into the passenger's seat, and they were off toward Jamie's apartment. Jamie parked the car and they walked in. It was small but it would work for them.

Jamie said, "Make your self at home Ax. This is your home now. You know with me." Axel smiled and said, "I love you Jamie you know that." Jamie smiled and then yawned and asked "Care to join me in bed?" Axel smiled, laughed then said "Yeah I'm tired I mean really tired" Jamie smiled taking Axel by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

Axel was impressed by the 17 year old's room. It was lavish and yet simple as well. Jamie's bed was a full sized bed. She crawled into her side of the bed where with in reach was her katana as Axel believed it was. He then joined her and settled down next to her where she laid her head on his chest and was lulled to sleep by his beating heart.

Axel soon faded off to sleep himself he smiled glad to be back with his beloved. He never thought he would ever lose her. Oh, how wrong he was…


	5. Paradise Lost

Ch. 5 Paradise Lost

Axel sat out on the balcony of their second floor apartment. He was waiting Jamie and Pyro. Pyro was an old friend from his childhood. Axel looked toward were Jamie volunteered and saw a dark orb in the sky. "A storm?... Oh no Jamie!" Axel jumped down from the five-foot drop and landed on his feet. He then took off toward the orphanage.

About half way there, he encountered Heartless. He cursed "Shit, not you guys again…where's Roxas when you need him?" His new Chakrams ripped right through them but he was smarter then that "Temporary measures, I hate icky jobs."

When he got to the gates there stood Pyro and Axel said "Pyro… What's going on… Why are the Heartless here?" Pyro turned and said, "The door is open Axel…Now we can leave this world." Axel drew himself to a stand and said, "What are you mad…We need to find Jamie!" Pyro scoffed and tossed his long lavender hair and his golden cat like eyes focused on Axel as he spat "Jamie is coming with us. Once we step through, we might not be able to come back… There is no turning back… I'm not afraid of the darkness." Axel snapped "Pyro you don't know what your doing!" However, in a flash Pyro was gone and in Axel's hand was a Keyblade. Axel felt odd when the Keyblade reacted to the lock and opened the way to the orphanage.

When he entered the grand hall, he saw Jamie. "Jamie!" he said. She turned and he gulped. Her red eyes were off. She seemed put off by something as she said "Axel…" A panel on the banister opened which let off a gust of wind. Jamie was pushed into Axel. He tired to catch her but oddly, she vanished. Axel tired to stand his ground. However, the gust was too strong. He was knocked out.

When the gust stopped, he saw the ruined world and a Darkside. He attacked the Darkside and won but was swept up in the gust of the dark corridor. In the misted of it, all he was protected by Jamie's heart which had been with him since the gust of wind. It was her will for his safety that he wound up in Radiant Garden…


	6. Even and Ienzo's Mission

Ch. 6 Even and Ienzo's Mission

Dear Donald,

Sorry once again for running off without saying good-bye. History is reaping it's self only with darker intentions. Sadly, you and Goofy need to stay and guard the castle and the court. However Even and Ienzo can go in your steed. They both have trained hard and are itching to go. There is a new Keybarer out there. They need to find and guide him or her. I fear the legends are true the dark prince shall rise.

Thanks pal,

"What could this mean?" asked Even "It means you and Ienzo need to set out and find this Keybarer and guide him or her." Said Donald. Ienzo being his quite self only nodded in understanding. Even was unsure but trusted in his king and said, "We will go! Were do you suggest we go first?" Goofy said "ahuck, why not Radiant Garden… I mean Leon's there he should be able to point you in the right direction."

"Boys before you go, he'll go with you." The queen had walked in alone. Even looked about, Ienzo, Donald, Goofy, and Queen Minnie laughed. Even went red with embarrassment. On Queen Minnie's shoulder was Jimmy Cricket. Jimmy said, "I'll be your scribe on your adventure. I was for Sora." Even nodded remembering the journal on Sora's second journey.

Even and Ienzo walked toward their shared room. There they changed from their palace garb into their Organization XIII coats. Ienzo well rather, Zexion in the coat said "Let's go home. We can first check in with Xaldin and Lexaeus." Even or rather, Vexen agreed by opening a dark corridor to Radiant Garden…


	7. Radiant Garden Part 1

Ch. 7 Radiant Garden Part 1

Vexen and Zexion approached the castle and greeted Xaldin and Lexaeus. Xaldin smiled and said, "You know you got some hell to pay." Vexen nodded understanding what that meant. "Ansem the Wise is here right?" the guards nodded. They entered unaware of the keybarer being not that far from them.

Meanwhile in the Dark Depths a lone Mabari puppy finds a new owner. The war hound licked the man and the man stirred wakening slightly. Then the hound puppy, which was about the size of a year old human baby, pounced him. "Oww what the… oh hi." The man said. The pup barked happily to see its new owner smile. The man then said "Oh boy you're a Mabari war hound… Great I'm your owner huh." The pup barked an affirmative.

Axel, being the man in the Mabari puppy's eyes, stood up and said, "I think I'll call you Blaze." Blaze braked happily at his new name and ran around Axel. Then Blaze took to flank his master's right with a short confident bark. Axel then remembered something then asked Blaze "Do you see anything interesting." Blaze barked happily then ran off. A short while later he returned with a Shadow Heartless in his mouth. The Shadow was familiar. "Chester?" Axel asked the Heartless. It nodded. Its antennas twitched as it heard "Chester…Chester!"

Axel looked up and smirked at who came running. It was the Somebody of Demyx. As clumsy and dumb as ever but he had dirt and grim all over him. Odd. He worked? The 21 year old stopped as he saw the Mabari puppy at Axel's right flank. He was shocked to see Axel there as well "Ax-Axel? What are you doing here? Did that puppy chose you?" Axel smiled and said, "Yes it's me Axel. Why I am here that I do not quite know. And yes Blaze chose me." Demyx said, "Come with me then… You know the Heartless are quite different lately."

Demyx led Axel to a Junked ship near to a city built from scarp iron. Demyx said "Welcome to Scarp Iron city Ax… My home." Axel snickered and said, "Knowing you all this time I find it hard to believe you live in a junk yard… no offence." Demyx smiled he had caught the insult but realized that Axel seemed to be upset but not trying to press the issue he said "None taken but be careful others will not like that you said that." Axel nodded.

Back with Vexen and Zexion. After being chewed out by Ansem the Wise, he said "I'm sure here for businesses not for me chewing you boys out." They nodded and Zexion explained the letter from the king and his sudden disappearance. Ansem said "go and look about the market and the bailey surely you'll find him." The pair nodded. Naïve of the Keybarer being in the Dark Depths.

Axel met the locals of Scarp Iron city. As it turns out, it is a refuge for Villains of worlds taken by the Heartless. In other words those who are evil but do not work with the Heartless. One trio in particular had struck him as odd. One seemed Asian with the hands and feet of a monkey. Another was defiantly Scottish and wore a kilt. In addition, the last was a punk motorcycle rider, which was Demyx's father. Demyx explained that his second cousin had been snatched recently and a friend tried to find him but had not returned. Axel said he would keep an eye out and the Monkey man warned of the Dark Prince's raising. There they parted ways only for Axel to get ambushed out side the gates by a man named Leon.

Leon treated Axel no different than he did when he first met Sora. Within a heartbeat or two Axel was down and beaten. Leon took him to Merlin's house. Where there was Vexen and Zexion. They were shocked to see the Keyblade in Axel's hand. Leon commented "Man he's got a tough grip on his weapon I can't pry it from him." Vexen tried by counter acting Axel's sub concusses heat with ice. It loosened Axel's grasp and Vexen pulled the Keyblade away from Axel. They heard a growl and saw a Mabari war hound in the doorway. It ran over to Axel and licked him to wake him. When Axel woke, he was shocked to see Vexen and Zexion standing near him.

But that's were Blaze kept them, away from his master defending him to the end. Axel listened to Leon, Vexen and Zexion. He agreed to travel with them. Before leaving Radiant Garden Axel took them to Scrap Iron City and they saw Demyx who led them to the mad mage Maar. Maar enchanted their coats to give them world changes in cretin worlds. Axel caught the eye of Senior Senior Senior. He was the armor and weapon's simth in town. Axel responed to the beconing.

As it turns out Senior didn't start off evil. He simthed some of the finest suits of armor for the Keybarers. The last one he made before retrieing was just prefcet for Axel. And it was firey like him. Axel thanked him and offered to send some of his 'fellow' Keybarers to him. Senoir said "that would make this old man very happy, kind sir." Then the trio set out…


	8. Agrabah

Ch. 8 Agrabah

Once entering Agrabah, Jimmy offered that they should head to the palace to see what was going on. The trio agreed. Once there they saw a female who was very elegantly dressed for a normal basis. She saw the boys and said "Well hello there. Are you three lost?" Axel shook his head 'no' and said "Kind woman my friends and I are travelers and seek to aid you if aid is what you need." The woman smiled as she saw Jimmy Cricket and King Mickey's insignia on Vexen's shield. "Friends of Sora I assume?" she asked. The trio was surprised and Axel said "Yah. Is he a friend of yours too?" the woman smiled and said, "Oh where are my manners. I am princess Jasmine. In addition, yes Sora is a dear friend of mine, and Aladdin's" Axel, Vexen, and Zexion let out a sigh of relief.

Jasmine's face turned grim as she said, "Aladdin has been worried since he discovered his father Kasvie. He and Sora have tired to talk them into helping out but…" At that, same moment buffed out Heartless attacked. At that moment, a quick moving blur cut through them. The blur was Sora with a new form. Speed form. Sora asked Jasmine if she was all right. When she said she was Sora turned toward Axel, Vexen, and Zexion and said "Ax, Vex, Zex good to see you guys again. However, brief knowing each other was Vexen, Zexion I still call you two friends." Looking Axel in the eye, he said, "Heard from Leon you really gave him a fight. So I see you're a chosen Brother of the Key now too."

Axel nodded and said "Rox… Do you truly remember me now?" Sora looked at him and said "Of course Axel! We used to have Ice Cream on the top of the clock tower after every mission. Sure I may have forgotten but I remember now." Vexen whispered "Care to explain?" Before Axel could answer, Zexion said, "Don't push him." Sora smiled and said "Go on to the thieves hold. Go out to the desert and carpet should be waiting to take you there. The job is up to you now. I've got other worlds to explore and train in.:"

Once doing as told and entering the cave, the trio saw the chaos. The thieves had split into two sides. One sided with Soluke, tall and muscular bald man. The others sided with Kasvie an older man with graying brown hair. The trio tried to help clam the tension but when those buffed heartless attacked the thieves worked together. In the end, something odd had happened. Soluke was nowhere to be seen. Moreover, where he last stood was an eerie sight.

The mark was made of evil magic that much Zexion knew. The one who could tell them more was Saix. He knew the most of history and lore. However, he would be difficult to find. Zexion made the report and then it was time to leave. As they learned from Sora those were Demo Heartless. The Heartless of Demons…


	9. Olympus Coliseum

Ch. 9 Olympus Coliseum

Something very odd yet interesting occurred. Axel, Vexen and Zexion had landed in Olympus Coliseum and were greeted by Demo Heartless. The three effortlessly took them out. Once they were finished, a satyr came to them and said "thank-you for taking out those weirdoes." The satyr looked at Axel and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know a Roxas would yah?" Axel went beat red as he though *_Dam you Roxas*._ The satyr said "What did I say something wrong or do I got the wrong guy." Axel then said, "No you don't have the wrong guy. I do know Roxas. I just found it odd of how you know." The satyr then said, "I wish I could tell you but Roxas told me to not tell you."

Axel smirked. However, was not expecting the satyr to say, "I'm Phill, veteran trainer of heroes. Come along you three could use the training." Reluctantly the trio followed Phill into the coliseum and trained. They did well enough to enter the primary games. There at the last round Hades showed up with his usually tricks. He tricked a man named Sephiroth into trying to take down Hercules. He foiled as always.

Soon it was time to go and Axel said his goodbyes. Little did they know that Sora had set up the system of allies. Their next stop was Destiny Islands…


	10. Destiny Islands

Ch. 10 Destiny Islands

Axel, Vexen, and Zexion had a major argument and wound up separated.

Axel awoke after landing on his head upside down seeing Riku. Riku had a stern look on his face as he asked, "Where's the other two?" Axel explained the argument and the fact they were separated. Riku shock his head and said, "They should not have done that." Axel was curious but did not push Riku. Riku helped Axel to a stand, he said, "Axel there are no Heartless here but it is a great place to spar. Come with me." Axel followed Riku to the boats and sat with him as he rowed them to the other island. Their he met Kairi, again. "How is it that you find your way here? You big bully." She had said. Riku said, "Kairi relax. He's here for some friendly sparing." Kairi's blue eyes seemed to stab Axel like knives as she said, "Strongly doubt it."

Axel took note of two young kids near by. One male one female. The next thing he heard was a man's voice drew him back to reality. He saw Vexen and Zexion. Temporally happy he remembered the argument and turned away as did they. Riku rolled his eyes and said, "What ever you argued about is worthless. You three need to work together." Axel started to say, "Well anyway I'm…" he was joined by Zexion who said, "…staying." Axel was confused and said "What?" Vexen opened his closed hand and reviled the clue.

It was a stigma chip in the shape of the King's Mark. Axel slowly said "Then the king must be here." Zexion said "we need to work together to find him…FOR NOW." Axel agreed saying "I'll let tag along FOR NOW."

They were not aware of two shadows watching them. One was Sora the other was Roxas. Roxas commented, "Wow Axel must really be an idiot for thinking his anger is going to last." Sora nodded saying "been their done that."

After some exploring, the trio encountered their true fight of this world. Sora and Roxas challenged them to a fight. Axel, Vexen, and Zexion won. However, a third person appeared at first hidden to remove Vexen and Zexion then she showed her self. At first, Axel did not recognize the girl as she fought with Sora and Roxas. However, when he bested the trio she stood back up and restored Vexen and Zexion.

Vexen saw the girl and yelled "Axel watch it! Behind you!" Axel had forgotten Jamie's number one rule in combat. "Never turn you back on your opponent." Axel managed to block her but she had him off balance Roxas watched as the girl pushed Axel making him fall to the ground and landing with a sharp thud. Vexen and Roxas yelled "Xion!" Vexen rushed to Axel's side. Axel was out and bleeding. Zexion, Roxas, and Sora all turned to attack her but she fled sure she had killed Axel.

Axel was far from dead. Thanks to Vexen, he was fixed up in no time. Blaze whined worried for his master and gave him a face wash. Axel came to thanks to Blaze. Axel said "Thank-you Vexen. You saved me from my own stupidity. In addition, I am sorry. I shouldn't of argued with you guys." Zexion said, "I'm sorry too. I lost track of the fact you were looking for your friends too. I should have listened."

With quite thanks, the trio slipped off back to Radiant Garden to see how things were in Scarp Iron city…


	11. Radiant Garden Part 2

Ch. 11 Radiant Garden Part 2

The trio's path turned toward Radiant Garden and Scarp Iron City once more. Axel's thoughts drifted to Jamie. Twice now, he thought he had seen her but had been wrong. It hurt that he could not find her. He sorely missed her. In an instant, he had a break down. Vexen and Zexion had walked ahead of him. Zexion stopped and looked back and saw Axel sitting on the ground with his head between his legs, and Blaze at his side. Blaze whined concerned for his master. Zexion yelled to Vexen "Vex, stop something's up with Axel." Zexion ran back toward Axel with Vexen behind him.

Vexen put his hand on Axel's shoulder and asked "Axel, you ok?" Axel said, "No, I'm not alright. I miss Jamie a lot and I'm getting frustrated." Zexion's face conveyed worry. Vexen looked toward Scarp Iron City and saw Demyx watching them. Vexen used the Organization hand signal for 'I need aid' Demyx saw the signal and replied with the signal 'On my way.'

It did not take Demyx long to arrive with Maar. The mad mage already knew what was wrong. "He's defiantly in a rough patch. You see he has depression and it seems that he has been down this road before, have you not Axel?" Axel only singled the 'Affirmative', which Demyx translated. Maar picked up on that and said "Vexen help me out here and take a hold of his right side and I'll take his left."

Within a few moments, they had Axel lying in Maar's bed. Axel fell asleep; he knew it would help him. It was a very smart move. In the mean time, Vexen relaxed with Blaze, and Zexion worked on his magic. Maar went and checked on the sleeping Keyblade knight. Axel seemed to be fine.

Axel woke three hours later it was high noon. Axel knew it was that based on how the sun was hitting the rustic tower. Sure, it was a three level tower but it was a nice one at that. They, however, were not allowed to enter the third level… who knew what was up their.

Axel came down the stairs and was greeted by Blaze. Axel asked, "Do you see anything interesting?" Blaze barked. He ran off and returned with a pair of pantyhose. Axel went beat red and asked "You don't expect me to wear these?" Blaze barked an affirmative. Axel said while quickly stuffing them in his bag "They need to be washed first." He looked up and saw Zexion trying not to laugh and Vexen on the floor rolling. Maar smiled and said, "You have a strange dog Ax… Well you three should go there are many other worlds out there that need this Villain knapper thing solved.

That is when they heard a squeaky voice say "I believe that this is a darker repeat of the seven Princess of Heart." Axel's eyes feel onto a small orange fluff ball on Maar's shoulder. Axel got all happy as he said, "You have a Chuzzle. That is cool." The Chuzzle giggled and said, "I'm Yagmo nice to meet you all." Yagmo deiced to travel with Axel, Vexen, Zexion, and Blaze…


	12. Pride Land

Ch. 12 Pride Land

Axel, Vexen, Zexion, and Blaze arrived in the pride lands and discovered they now looked like local animals. Axel was golden lion with a red mane. Vexen was a golden lion with a blonde mane. Zexion was a golden lion with a sliver mane. Blaze was the only one who remained the same for he was a Mabari war hound.

At that moment, they heard a female cub and a male cub both scram. Axel got angry. Much like Sora, he ran off with Vexen and Zexion close behind him. They arrived to see the two cubs cornered by Demo Heartless. The male was trying to roar at them but all the poor thing could muster was a tiny growl.

Right at the moment that he roared Axel let off a powerful throaty roar. The Demo Heartless turned and were stunned by the roar. With that a blur of brown fur whizzed by destroying the Demo Heartless. Axel said, "Sora you'd better stop stealing my glory. I thank you for the aid but you steal my thunder again and I'll hurt you." The cub form of Sora looked at Axel and said "Sorry axel I though you were Simba."

The lion in question approached with his mate following him. He was approaching from the east. A lioness approached alone. She came from the west. She walked over to the male cub picked him up by his neck and carried him to safety then set him down.

She asked in a worried and soothing voice "Kovu are you hurt? Did those creatures hurt you?" Kovu being the cub said, "No mother I'm fine Thanks to Keria." The male lion had called his cub over and asked when hearing this "What dose he mean Keria?" Keria sighed and said, "I alerted Kovu to the danger. I couldn't stand by and let a cub my own age fall victim to those monsters dad, so I yelled to him 'look out behind you' he dodged and ran toward me thinking it was safe." The lioness said, "Apparently it wasn't" Kovu then said "No mother it wasn't… they followed me and chased the two of us. I tried to be brave but all could muster was a growl, no roar."

Simba snickered remembering a similar experience and remembering his father's wisdom said, "Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for danger. You could have been killed and worse you put Keria in danger." Kovu lowered his head, looked at his mother, and said, "I'm sorry mother and I'm sorry Simba."

Sora looked toward the west and saw darkness clouding the area in witch Kovu and his mother lived. He took off toward there unhindered by Simba or Zeria, as our heroes learned. Axel took off after him wondering what was wrong.

Axel gasped when he saw what happened. The pride had been defeated and a young cub lay within the paws of a dark lion. He seemed old but his voice was powerful for an old man. He laughed and slapped his paw on the cub's front legs crushing them. Axel roared and attacked in furry. Even if it was not Jamie, he knew it was cruel to torture an animal like that. The old lion smacked axel down saying "your brave Keyblade knight but foolish."

The lion vanished as did one of the pride. Vexen tended to the cubs broken legs and Axel paced back and forth pissed realizing how much danger Jamie could be in. Sora said "Axel will you clam down if you're not careful you'll be in danger." It was with that our trio set out to find theses missing villains and return them home, little did they realize the dark design that had been set in motion that these villains would bring the dark prince and his seven generals back form the realm of darkness…


	13. Deep Space

Ch. 13 Deep Space

Our heroes time in deep space was a short and easy time. The most they had to deal with was the escape of a prisoner and return him to his cell. Other than that, there was not much for our heroes here. Other than a knew Keyblade for Axel. Their next stop was next…


	14. Halloween Town

Ch. 14 Halloween Town

Once again Maar's enchantment worked. Axel, Vexen, Zexion, Blaze, and Yagmo all had spooky outfits. Axel was a red werewolf. Vexen well… a mad scientist. Zexion was a wizard. Blaze a zombie dog. And Yagmo was a vampire fluff ball.

They were greeted by some of the locals. Three pranksters greeted them with a nasty prank. Axel got angry he knocked one out with his Keyblade and the other two grabbed their fallen friend and ran. A silly yet spooky voice said "well done. That surely would of taught them a lesson." They all turned and saw a skeleton man. Axel froze up and so did Yagmo. Blaze growled a warring which the skeleton heeded. He spoke again saying "you have a loyal dog. I'm Jack Skeleton and you all are?" Axel said "I'm Axel, this is Vexen, and he's Zexion. My Mabari Blaze and the fluff ball on my shoulder is Yagmo."

After introductions and a tour trouble began. Oggie Boigge was up to no good and now he controlled Demo Heartless. Once locating him again our heroes set out to stop him.

The fight was not easy but the heroes prevailed. Axel hated this fight and realized then how rough a journey Roxas or rather Sora had. He vowed never to allow another to make his same error…


	15. Keyblade Grave Yard

Ch. 15 Keyblade Grave Yard

Do you ever get that feeling when you stand in graveyard alone or with few people? That eerier feeling that the dead or something else is watching you. That is what Axel, Vexen, Zexion, Yagmo, and Blaze all felt. Blaze whined scared. Yagmo barrowed into Axel's coat for protection. Axel pulled his Keyblade and got in to position as Vexen and Zexion did the same. Out from the boulders sprang a hunting party of savage warriors. No one moved till one young hunter stepped forward and raised his club to hit Axel.

A rough wood spear landed between the savage and Axel. The spear's owner appeared and the savages wore fearful expressions. They heard one say "He Who Speaks without Words." The young savage who dared to move said "Zunkite… these are trespassers why do you stop me?" Zunkite's green eyes were on Axel as he said with his hands "He wields the Keyblade." Axel thought Zunkite looked familiar. He had short blue hair that was messy with bird feathers in it. His green eyes seemed tired but thanks to Maar Axel say traces of darkness on the man's eyes.

Zunkite's hand signal of "Keyblade" caught Axel's attention; it was an Organization XIII hand signal. The fluid motion that he did it in conformed Axel's train of thought Zunkite was Isa. Axel didn't recognize him without the scar that he so often teased him about. Axel spoke to Isa with his hands. It had been a while since he learned to talk in that fashion. He said "Isa it's me Lea"

Isa's tried eyes changed to surprise. He quickly singed "Lea? Good to see you!" Vexen and Zexion were shocked to see Zunkite shake hands with Axel in a friendly manner. Isa then singed to the hunting party to return to camp with what they had, tell the chief that they have guests coming. The party rode off with their kill and Isa turned toward Axel and asked in surprise, with his hands, "You're a Keybarer now?" Axel answered "Yes Isa I am." Vexen said "Axel explain!" Axel eyed him and said "Vex, if you don't recognize a superior, then I think you need to be slapped." Zexion wore a shocked expression. Vexen looked hard at Isa. He was clam and colleted.

Blaze barked and growled at something in the distance. The others turned to see what the Mabari was barking at. It was a different creature than that they had faced before. What ever it was, it was headed for the village that Isa lived in. His face wore alarm and singed for them to follow him.

At the village the party saw carnage. A huge creature had formed and the party was wary. Isa charged after it. His spear was in hand. Axel yelled, unaware of what he was yelling, "Saix don't. You have no idea what that thing is!" Vexen then recognized Saix. The party ran off toward Saix who now lie beaten on the ground. Axel helped him up and said "Don't you ever listen to me?" Isa tapped Axel quickly which meant "Duck" Axel, Vexen, Zexion, Saix, and Blaze teamed up to take down this mysterious attacker.

When the monster was slain they heard an evil laugh. They turned and Axel hissed "You!" The man was old indeed but when Isa attacked they realized how nimble he was. The old Keybarer knocked Isa down to the ground. He said "You should have stayed loyal to Marrzabethen. Now you'll die with the rest who oppose the Dark Prince." Axel hissed "Who are you?" the old man smirked and said "I am Master Xehanort. I see you have learned since our last encounter." But once again he vanished before anything could be done.

Isa had been badly hurt. Vexen tended to his wounds as they heard the chief declare that Zunkite would be exiled from there world, or face death. The party heeded by taking a dark corridor to Radiant Garden. They were in Scarp Iron city, in Maar's Tower when Saix came to. He groaned he froze. He stuttered a simple sentence to himself and realized he was free off one curse. Not the cruse that made him weak and useless. He saw a little orange fluff ball looking at him. It said "Good your awake, go on down stairs every one's waiting for you." The fluff ball jumped on to Isa's shoulder.

Once down stairs Isa saw Zexion locked in combat with another mage. Axel hung up side down on a pull up bar holding his Keyblade apparently mediating. Vexen was tendering to some wounds Blaze had. Once done Blaze ran over to Isa. Blaze barked once and every one stopped what they were doing and Axel flipped off the bar and landed in front of Isa facing him. Axel asked "Care to join us on our quest Isa?" Isa then said "Of course Ax. Thank-you for saving me and freeing me form one curse." With that they set off to their next stop.


	16. Never Land

Ch. 16 Never Land

When the party entered Never Land Axel remembered the first time he flew. He really did fly, and he did it with Roxas. He smiled remembering the past. Isa looked around with his spear in hand. He had not been here before but was ready to fight if he needed to. Vexen, Zexion, Blaze and Yagmo all had looks of wonder.

A flash of light swirled around Isa, Vexen, Zexion, Blaze, Yagmo, and finally Axel. Axel smiled and said "Hey there again. You remember me right?" The light was really a pixie. She nodded and singed toward the ship in the distance. Axel knew what she was saying "Guys her friend is in danger and she needs help." Isa snorted as he said "How are we supposed to get over there anyway? Fly?" Axel winked at the Pixie and said "Yep we fly."

Soon enough everyone was airborne. Isa was red when he said "Sorry Axel I should have believed you." Vexen felt awesome. He was really flying on his own. Zexion smiled for the first time in his life and laughed. This made Axel smile and feel good inside. Blaze looked funny but was enjoying himself. Yagmo was just hovering but was giggling.

Once they neared the ship they hid them selves. It was a pirate ship. Tied to a mast was a young boy. He had pointed ears. He was dressed in green. The pirates were savoring their victory, which made Axel's blood boil. The Captain had shouted "once we are done with Peter Pan no one shall stop our lord Marrzabethen from ruling this world as is his right."

Without giving warning to the Pirates the party aside from Axel sprang an ambush. Axel caused for the cannons to fire at the pirates. Axel then joined the fry. The Captain saw the Keyblade in Axel's hand he shuddered and summoned Heartless rather than get beaten by a Keyblade punk again.

When it was over Axel stood looking toward the sky in awe at what he'd done. Isa stood at his side and said "thinking about someone?" Axel sighed. "Isa remember that poem I wrote in ninth grade?" Isa said "Yah, what about it? Is about some one special to you?" Axel nodded. "What's her name?" Isa asked "Jamie Ellea Tundra" Axel replied. "She must mean a lot to you then." Isa asked "Yep" Axel said never knowing how close he was to finding her once again and what he would have to give up to save her.


	17. Spherera

Ch. 17 Spherera

The most dangerous part of his journey had begun when they set foot in the ruins of Balamb Garden. Axel and his band of friends climbed to the top of a ruined road and found Pyro standing over a woman in green and black. Axel said "Pyro! Were have you been!" Pyro said "Don't try soft talk. You've chosen your path and I've chosen mine. Now let's see who truly should have the Keyblade." Pyro reached his hand out and the Keyblade jerked it's self to Pyro's hand. "So Master Xehanort was right. It's up to me." Axel fell to his knees in shock as he said "but I fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Pyro sneered "you were just the delivery Boy. Here play hero with theses like you used to." Pyro tossed Axel's Chakarams to him and left. Vexen and Zexion left with Pyro.

Isa held his spear in hand he knew the pain of losing power. Blaze whined concerned for his master. Yagmo nestled against Axel's neck. Isa knew to give Lea time. The woman got up and said "Come on then." Axel looked up; the woman he then realized was Shego. She then said "Reclaim what's yours." Axel stood up summoned his Chakarams and said "Let's go teach Pyro a lesson."

Once they entered the castle they were separated from Shego. Pyro stood their and said "Why are you still going on?" Axel then said "I know I can find Jamie." Pyro said "How will you fight with out a weapon?" Axel said, with words that were spoken before, "I don't need the Keyblade or my Chakarams, I have a better weapon My Heart." Pyro sneered "What's that weak little thing going to do for you?" Axel then said "my heart will never again submit to darkness it'll stay with my friends it'll never die."

After gaining the Keyblade back from Pyro, and a fight the party was together once again. They traveled to the top and found Jamie. Axel got up there with out knowing that he would fight the next fight alone.

"Jamie open your eyes!" Axel said holding her in his arms. A devilish voice said "It's no use that girl has lost her heart." Axel saw Pyro dressed in a very dark looking outfit. He dropped down to the ground. Axel said "You're not Pyro." The man said "I am Marrzabethen the Dark Prince of Demons." He then said "The Key hole will remain incomplete so long as the last dark General still sleeps." Axel looked back toward Jamie and said "Jamie's a General?" "Yes." The Dark prince pointed his dark Keyblade at Axel.

He felt a pain that brought him to his knees. "Don't you see yet, the general's hearts is responding, Jamie's heart rests within you?!" Axel looked back and said "Jamie's inside me?" "yes, now I shall release you my General." The Dark Prince raised his Keyblade as if to strike Axel down. That's when Axel heard Jamie's voice say "Axel!"

Axel initiated combat by saying "There's No way your taking Jamie's Heart!" he held his own against the assault of attacks the Dark Prince let loses. After the fight, his friends rejoined him and Isa said "Axel the Keyhole!" Axel turned to seal it, but it didn't work. He looked to Jamie and the Dark Keyblade.

Axel picked up the Dark Keyblade and looked at and like his old self gave no warring as to what he was going to do. He stabbed himself with the Keyblade releasing his and Jamie's hearts. The Keyblade shattered. Axel was starting fade. Jamie woke and saw this and ran to Axel's side and said "Axel!" before she could touch him he faded. Jamie said "No! I will not believe him to be gone."

The party with Jamie fled on the Dark Prince's command. Jamie saw a Heartless waiting. It was peaceful like Chester but it wasn't Chester. As Jamie found out it was Axel's Heartless. Her light restored his human form. With that they used a corridor to flee. Radiant Garden was their spot of refugee from the horrors they witnessed.


	18. Radiant Garden Part 3

Ch. 18 Radiant Garden Part 3

Maar the mad mage was pleased to hear what they had done. Axel held Jamie close to him. He didn't want to let go of her again. He didn't want to lose her again. Axel smelled Jamie's hair. It still had the apple scent he loved. She looked up at him and smiled. She was very happy to see Axel once again, but it seemed as if he'd grown up a lot.

"Axel you've matured. I like this new you, don't loses sight of that. Now go you have worlds to save." Axel nodded. But before he left he got a kiss from Jamie. He kissed her back and said "Till we are together again, take this." He handed her his Chakarams Eternal Flames.

Maar warned them of the Dark Prince and reassured Axel Jamie would be safe here with him. With that they set off for the end of this first adventure.


	19. End of the World

Ch. 19 End of the World

Axel and his party never knew how hard the fights to the final showdown of their first journey would be. Once they neared the last door before the final fights Axel and the party prepared for the end.

Once they stepped through Axel was shocked it was the area surrounding the great doors of the Hunter's Orphanage. Axel asked "is this my home?" once they neared the doors they heard, "This world has been connected, tied to the darkness Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort One who knows nothing cannot understand nothing." As this was being said the world was being torn apart.

They approached what looked to be Dark Pyro. Once they did he said "Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this place is a prison surrounded by buildings. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought away to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness." At that he turned and Pyro gave way to Marrzabethen. Axel said "Pyro!" Marrzabethen said "Don't bother your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see darkness is the hearts true essence." Axel said "That's not true. The heart maybe weak and some times it may even give in but deep down there's a light that never goes out!" Marrzabethen then said "So you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade every heart return to darkness!"

After three fights the party was pulled into the realm of darkness. There they witnessed these words "Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. Form those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. Darkness conquers all worlds!"

Axel bravely fought to regain his party and save the worlds. Marrzabethen said these final words "It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness. Supreme darkness." Axel said "You're wrong! I know now with out a doubt Kingdom Hearts is light!" Marrzabethen was defeated but not destroyed. The worlds were safe, as was Jamie. Earth had been restored and Jamie was safely home.

"_Parting with such sweet sorrow alas we bid the marrow."_~ Axel Keyblade Knight of Earth.


	20. More Daddy

Ch. 20 More Daddy

"Ah daddy that can't be all!" whinnied a little boy of five years. His father was a young man named Pyro Lea Tundra. Pyro Lea smiled and said "sure there is more Blaze. Give me a break though." Pyro Lea looked up and saw his father Axel walk past still young as ever. When you fall in love a demon you stay young for ever.

Pyro Lea got up to stretch. He set the book aside and left to get a drink. While in the kitchen he said hello to his mother. She smiled and said "don't make me come up there and reenact the parts." Pyro Lea blushed and said "sorry mother."

As their twenty year old son left the room Axel walked to Jamie and hugged his beautiful demon wife. That led into a kiss.

Pyro Lea sat back down and picked up the book and said "ok son let's continue the story of your Grandparents, ok?" Blaze smiled and said "Yah yah Yah!"


	21. Castle Oblivion

Ch. 21 Castle Oblivion

Axel, Vexen, Zexion, and Saix shook at the sight of Castle Oblivion. They had been led here by some one in a light reflective armor that was like a lion. He greeted them at the first door. He seemed to act a lot Marluxia. Axel really got to learn how Sora felt here. Like his friend his companions were turned into cards for his use. World cards were given to him.

Axel stood alone feeling lost and scared. Data… that's all this world was… or was it. Axel seemed to realize the truth behind this world. He vowed to climb to the top and discover the truth behind Castle Oblivion…


	22. CO Radiant Garden

Ch. 22 CO Radiant Garden

The first floor for Axel was Radiant Garden. He knew that it was all based on his memories and was only reliving the events that had happened. Strangely though when he was done he felt a tugging at his heart. It was light.

This time a man with a rage like lion armor approached him. He felt off being on the other end of trying to be helped. He felt off about being in Sora's shoes per say.

His party was restored to him only in the castle's walls not within the worlds that were made of data. Saix shivered, no longer did he ware his native hunter's garb but his black Organization coat had bee restored. The same was true for Vexen and Zexion. Little did they know their memories were being played with…?


	23. CO Agrabah

Ch. 23 CO Agrabah

This second floor was slightly easier than the first. Axel knew now his friends would never leave him to face a fight alone. Once again the past was being relived.

Axel had a bone to pick these unknown Lion/ Men that kept bugging them. It made him realize just how wrong he and the original CO team had been about Sora and his friends. He wondered if he could use that to his advantage. Could any prior knowledge be used against these lions?

Zexion was finding it difficult to remember the new spells Maar taught him. That was the first sign that their memories were being messed with…


	24. CO Olympus Coliseum

Ch. 24 CO Olympus Coliseum

The third floor was progressively better than the first. But the further they climbed the more they lost.

Vexen said "This is what we did to Sora, it's not right." Axel seemed a little off as he said "In the under city, forgetfulness is often encouraged at the point of a blade." Axel turned to face them with tears in his eyes said "Guys we've got to stop this! There is some one worse than Marluxia leading these people." They nodded.

Little by little, precious memory by precious memory they began to lose them selves…


	25. CO Pride Lands

Ch. 25 CO Pride Lands

By now the floors were easy for Axel. This one was the pride lands, by now he learned not to say they were in a castle.

Axel felt alone as he walked with his party. Axel snapped and said "I hate this! It's like we're being lied to!" Vexen looking to cheer his friend up said "Lies are sold as often as truths-and used just as effectively." Axel eased up when he heard that.

They were vastly unaware of the dark plots unfolding…


	26. CO Deep Space

Ch. 26 CO Deep Space

Of the first five floors Axel probity would tell you the fifth floor was the hardest.

Here they encountered the rage warrior again. This time he fought them only to test them. After words he gave Axel a new set of five world cards.

Little did he know the deception lurking within these once hallowed halls…


	27. CO Halloween Town

Ch. 27 CO Halloween Town

By now they all had the hang of things around the castle.

Strange things started happing. Pyro had appeared and was acting funny and Axel was also acting funny. As if some altered his behavior. Another girl's name, Axelle was mentioned as the one to save.

Only Blaze saw thought the deception and made his disapproval known with a growl…


	28. CO Keyblade Graveyard

Ch. 28 CO Keyblade Graveyard

Once again the past was relived. Axel was about to have another mental break down.

After another encounter with Pyro, Axel turned and spoke of Axelle as if Jamie did not exist. And strangely his party even Blaze, his hound did ass well.

A shadow watched them; the shadow would help them and the real Pyro when the time came…


	29. CO Shaperia

Ch. 29 CO Shaperia

The eighth floor seemed to blow right by Axel and his party.

Axel was getting discouraged about losing his memories of his friends and the fact he and his party barely remembered each other, they knew they were friends and should carry on to face what ever evil live within the castle.

The shadow had found the chamber of waking and protected its contents…


	30. CO Never Land

Ch. 30 CO Never Land

Once again the past was relived.

This time an Armored Lion whose armor invoked hunger was waiting for them. He taunted them and urged them on. He acted a lot like Larxene. Little did know they couldn't be closer to the truth…


	31. CO Tales of Sparda

Ch. 31 CO Tales of Sparda

Lucky them to get a safe zone to recover before their second fight.

Desire was a tough opponent, though his fighting style was very much like Vexen's. Soon Desire was beaten and he ran off, leaving his fallen mask behind. Vexen eyed it shivering.

*Could that have been father?* Vexen though. Discoveries were all round them now…


	32. CO Earth

Ch. 32 CO Earth

Axel was disheartened when he saw the data version of his home world. It caused him to get angry and want to hurt these lion's for doing this to him, making him suffer.

Hunger without his helm had hunger in his young yellow eyes. His short sliver hair was wild. Two voices spoke, reviling the truth. "Now you see the truth, of your own past through the actions of others. Now you will suffer."

After the fight his last words before fading was "Arlene…" the letters rearranged them selves in Axel's, Vexen's, and Zexion's heads. Arlene…was Larxene. The Armored lion of Hunger was related to her…


	33. CO Twilight Town

Ch. 33 CO Twilight Town

After running through this one they encountered the Desire lion once again. He reviled him as Vexen's father. Vexen recognized him.

They fought him and the Desire demon. They both were defeated. But the rage lion killed Vexen's father before he could say how proud he was of his son…


	34. Castle Oblivion Part 2

Ch. 34 Castle Oblivion Part 2

The last fight was upon them. They easily beat the rage lion. Now the light one.

The shocking truth was discovered. "I am Eraqus the last master of these halls. The last Armored Lion to exist in these halls. We are born soldiers; the call to battle is a homecoming."

Once he was beaten Axelle approached them and said "Axel, beloved it's me." Axel in that instant remembered her and said "Jamie? But I though…?" Jamie smiled put two fingers to his lips and said "Axel, that is my whole and true self…I'm the Nobody Axelle." Axel then understood.

It was then agreed that their memories would be restored while they slept…

"_The first step to peace is to learn how to forget"_~ Jamie Ellea Tundra


	35. Pyro's Path to Peace

Ch. 35 Pyro's Path to Peace

Pyro had woken in the pits of the castle and had fought his way up to the ground floor. He faced many trials even facing down Marrzabethen for the last time.

When Pyro reached the ground floor he discovered what had happened to his friend Axel and realized it was the right thing for Axel and his party to do. Pyro however chose to guard him and protect him from harm along with an old blind man and the King.

While doing so he chose to shroud himself in darkness to aid Axel's recovery and in the end was changed into a copy of the dark prince's heartless…


	36. the Hunter's Orphan

Ch. 36 the Hunter's Orphan

Jamie was curious of where she had come from. She knew she had been adopted from the Hunter's orphanage were she worked but never knew who left her there. She knew the head was a man named Credo. She spoke to him. "Credo, I'd like to speak to you." She said Credo was a tall and lean young man. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He sighed, realizing what his fellow hunter wanted. "You want to know about your origins, go see Duncan he was the one who brought you here in the first place."

Jamie nodded and quietly left to find the Grey Warden. She found him at the garden talking to the children about the families and orphans he's helped. He then said "Here comes one of the lucky ones. Adopted and working for the hunters. Why don't you younglings go and play, this looks like adult talk." The kids all ran off to play and talk. Duncan stood up and saluted the young hunter. Jamie returned the gesture and bowed to Duncan. He said "What brings you to me, my child?" Jamie sighed and said "Do you know my true parents? I went to Credo and he told me to come to you."

Duncan nodded understanding the young girl's question. He said "I do know your parents; however I've been sworn to silence. It is something you need to find out for yourself. Funny Nero came asking himself not to long ago. Seek him out he may have a clue as to were the both of you can start." Jamie said "Thank-you Duncan. May the Maker watch over you." "May he watch over us all." Duncan replied.

That night Jamie left to search for the truth and Nero…


	37. the Search for the Truth

Ch. 37 the Search for the Truth

Jamie traveled al around to locate Nero and search for the truth as to her heritage. She traveled for a while until she reached a world were any truth could be discovered trough the oracle…


	38. Nero

Ch. 38 Nero

Jamie met Nero and saw something strange. Nero looked a lot like her just as a guy. Nero looked at Jamie and saw himself only like girl. He said "Your Jamie Right?" Jamie nodded. She smiled and said "you must be Nero." He nodded. They walked together toward the oracle.

Once there they discovered the truth. The oracle touched them for he was blind. He said in a raspy voice "Ah, a pair of wandering demons. They seek the answers to their birth. To me they've come and the answers they shall get. Two questions for both of you. You girl, speak your question." Jamie spoke her first question "Who are my parents?" the old man smiled softly and said "Your mother was a woman named Sara. She was brave fighter, fighting for you and your bother. Your father is Virgil son of Sparda." Jamie asked her second question to give Nero a chance to think. "Who's my bother?"

The oracle smiled a curt smile and said "He travels with you now. You know him well. Your brother is Nero." Nero and Jamie froze. Was it the truth? Well it must be. Nero asked "Who is Marrzabethen?" The oracle sighed, his features turned dark as he said "Marrzabethen is the dark Prince of Demons. It is said he is stirring." Jamie corrected him saying "Has stirred. He and his six generals are awake and very much alive." Nero then asked "Where can we find father?" the oracle said "not far from here he waits to challenge his children." It was with that they ran toward their evil father…


	39. Fight to the Death

Ch. 39 Fight to the Death

Jamie and Nero agreed to fight their own father, to the death. The two fought discovering they were twins and at times two parts of a whole never knowing they weren't fighting or killing their father. The old man joined them reveling himself to them after the fight. "I'm Keyblade Master Tabid. I am also the last surviving pure Armored Lion." Jamie nodded and asked "Your going to leave aren't you?" "Fried so young one don't fret our paths will cross again however and you'll be ready."

Jamie returned home and was thinking about Axel when her twin brother Nero showed up and asked "Hey sis could I stay with you?" Jamie smiled and said "Sure" with that they began their wait…


	40. the Year Long Wait

Ch. 40 the Year Long Wait

Jamie and Nero endured a year long wait for Axel and Pyro's return. They returned to some what normal lives for that year; Jamie seemed to forget Axel and continued on a normal routine of missions as a hunter. As the year closed Jamie began to remember Axel slowly and evenly every little detail about her boy friend…


	41. the Events Thus Far

Ch. 41 the Events Thus Far

Within that year Axel and his party's memories were restored to as they should be without the second trip to castle oblivion and meeting the armored lions. Axel also grew quite bit and no longer fit his coat but he wouldn't know it till they woke awhile later.

Axel's nobody had a bit of an interesting journey that led him back to his somebody in the end with some endorsement from Tabid. The two became one warrior once again and soon would awaken. All those who had forgotten Axel and his friends would remember him once again…


	42. Twilight Town Part 1

Ch. 42 Twilight Town Part 1

Guided by a voice Axel woke to find his party waiting for him outside the sleeping pod. Much like Sora, Donald and Goofy before them they had no clue as to what happened to them and how long they were out. Jiminy Cricket tried to check his journal and saw much like before it was blank save one line "Thank Axelle" they didn't know what to do until Blaze ran off barking the whole way.

They party raced after the hound to the usually spot. There they heard a girl say "Aww how cute it's Mabari war hound." A guy said "Careful Arlene they can take your arm off." There was a quite metallic voice and Blaze poked his head out and barked at Axel. Axel and his party entered.

There the base of the Rescuers was reviled. Arlene as it turned out was Larxene, and the other guy was Luxord. The third who seemed to be their leader sat quietly upon a throne. Larxene smiled and said "Hey Ax. Is the Mabari yours?" Axel replied "Yes Blaze is mine."

After a pleasant chat with Larxene and Luxord they party left for the train station. Luxord looked back toward his leader and saw that his hood had been lowered. His leader was young and fair aside from the half of his face that was robotized. He spoke in a calm and normal tone "Larxene, Luxord… Axel will do fine as Keyblade Knight. All you two need to worry about is free those held by the Dark Prince."

Axel and his party were led to the mystic tower. Axel had been here once to train and to help save Sora. The old wizard Yen Sid was present and welcomed the party. He smiled to Axel welcoming the young Keyblade Knight back to the tower.

Yen Sid said this "Just like Sora did a year ago; you have your own Nobodies to deal with Demon Nobodies to be truthful. Use your experiences as Nobodies to guide you against these deadly Nobodies." Yen Sid prepared the party for their new journey. Before they left Yen Sid said "Before you go you'll need more suitable traveling clothes than that old coat."

The party had been told to go to the side chamber. There they met three kids ranging from 13 to 5. They were mages who set to work trying to help Axel. In the end Axel had pulled a Sora and got them to create a new and enchanted coat.

Now it was time to say good bye but Yen Sid was not finished he said "Axel, this is a gift from your girlfriend." What they saw was a federation ship that was custom fit to their needs. Axel smiled and whispered his thanks to Jamie…


	43. Radiant Garden Part 4

Ch. 43 Radiant Garden Part 4

Axel and party were glad to return to Radiant Garden and to Scarp Iron City. Demyx was so glad to see his old friends. Isa really got embarrassed by Demy calling him puppy. Blaze mad his displeasure known with a menacing growl.

The reunions were needed since Maar also wanted to see them as well. Maar explained that the other citizens of the world wanted to make contact with them they wanted their Heroes to represent them. They agreed to meet Leon and Sora in the bailey.

Leon was up front with the heroes, restoration of the world was going smoothly and scarp Iron City would be a nice place to add and trade with. Axel nodded in understanding but said this "Remember all this time they have not bothered you or sided with the heartless… don't lose sight of that." Leon nodded understanding Axel was much like Sora.

Axel said "the Demo Heartless are no concern. We only need to worry about the Demo Nobodies and the Armored Lions" Just as he said that a voice said "You Called?" With that Demo nobodies appeared. Axel used his Valor form while Sora used his Master form. After the fight was over they encountered Xigbar's armored lion equivalent. The Armored lion acted a lot like Xiggey would.

After that it was time to go. Axel and his party said their good byes and left to their next stop on their journey…


	44. Thedas Part 1

Ch. 44 Thedas Part 1

The party realized that they seemed weak when they landed in Thedas Weird creatures approached them. Blaze barked and attacked. The party tried to help but became over whelmed. They were beaten and would have surely died had it not been for a small band of locals who saved them.

Axel woke with the palace with in Denerim. The young king sat not that far from him. His eyes were set on him. The king said, "You're a Keyblade Knight are you not?" Axel nodded yes to the question. The king smiled and said, "I am Alistair King of Ferelden and you are?" "Axel your majesty Thank-you if it was you who saved me and my party." The king's face changed. Axel looked fearful "there were others when you rescued me right?" The King said "the only ones we found were you and your hound."

Blaze burst in barking and yanking on Axel's arm. Axel said "What is it boy?" they were led outside were the creatures attacked and held the rest of Axel's party captive ready to kill them.

After all the fighting the heroes felt their old skills restored along with some new skills learned from this world. It was time to say good bye to the King and his people…


	45. Middleton part 1

Ch. 45 Middleton part 1

The party arrived in Middleton and were met by Demo Heartless. This time they were prepared and were able to hold down the fort. They were met by Shego who was more than glad to see them. She said "So the heroes have come." They learned that Draken was trying to live here once again but was start to lean toward leaving but was not sure.

Heartless were their problem right now and not the Nobodies. Soon enough it was time to leave. It was a sure and simple goodbye…


	46. Olympus Coliseum Part 1

Ch. 46 Olympus Coliseum Part 1

The return to the coliseum was much needed. Phil and Hercules were very happy to see our heroes. Our heroes trained with Phil's guidance. Of coarse when there was trouble our heroes where there to put it to an end. Soon it was time to say good bye for now…


End file.
